


New Tricks

by queerayyy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, just a cute lil moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerayyy/pseuds/queerayyy
Summary: Connor teaches the reader to do some coin tricks.





	New Tricks

Sitting on the couch you were looking at Connor. He was at the table reading through some files, fidgeting with his coin. Tossing it up, rolling it over his knuckles, then pulsing it between his hands, repeating the cycle over again with his other hand.

It had always been a habit of his, and it was one of the first things you noticed about him, although his looks were up there too, currently being emphasized by the light from the lamp above him.

Standing up from the couch you walked over to him and hugged him from behind, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

“Hey babe,” you whispered, throwing a quick glance at the cold case files from a robbery that took place months ago.

“Is something wrong?” Connor asked, you moved your arm around him and closed the file.

“No, I’m fine.” You smiled, noticing the blush that turned his cheeks a light shade of blue. “But,” You now reached for the coin he was still playing with, “ I guess you got me interested in something.”

Slowly you tried to roll it over your knuckles, but you dropped the coin before it could even reach your second finger. With his quick reflexes, Connor managed to grab it before it fell to the ground.

“I could teach you how to do it if you’d like. However, it might take some time before you get it right, seeing as your hand-eye coordination isn't as well trained as mine.” He smiled playfully, and you admitted,

“True, but that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” If only you knew how impossible it seemed once you tried it, you would probably not have said that.

“Okay, here, give me your hand.” You bit your lip, almost feeling like he was going to propose with the way he was looking up at you. He put the coin on your hand and made it go through the motions, finally letting go after a few times. “Now you try it!” His enthusiasm made you giggle.

“I don’t know if I’ll-” you couldn’t even finish your sentence or the coin dropped.

“Here, try it again!”

After a few more tries you sighed and sat down on Connor’s lap.

“I think you might be right. Maybe my hand-eye coordination isn’t as good as I thought it was.”

“Don’t worry darling, maybe you can try again tomorrow when you’re less tired.” Leaning into his chest you smiled at his positive attitude. His hand started rubbing your back making you feel relaxed.

“Good idea, I’ll just sleep now.” You joked, leaning your head on his shoulder and snuggling closer to him, you closed your eyes. It felt good and comfortable, for a while you thought about how lucky you were. After a minute of sitting in comfortable silence, Connor spoke up again.

“While sleeping is indeed a good idea if I do say so myself,” You chuckled, “I don’t think this position is best for your body and sleeping in your regular clothes isn’t the smartest plan either.”

“Fine, mister know it all.” You groaned as you stood up, reaching out with your hand you asked, “Wanna come?” He gave you a curt nod followed by him standing up, both of you heading up to get some well-earned rest.


End file.
